<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Denial Does not Change Reality by Teriel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615935">Denial Does not Change Reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriel/pseuds/Teriel'>Teriel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depression, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Near Death, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Plot Twists, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriel/pseuds/Teriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do it….just finish it!” Those were going to be Tony’s last words looking into Captain America’s enraged eyes, shield raised above in position about to the come down on him for one last time. All Tony felt was bitter acceptance and grief that it turned out this way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Denial Does not Change Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do it….just finish it!” Those were going to be Tony’s last words looking into Captain America’s enraged eyes, shield raised above in position about to the come down on him for one last time. All Tony felt was bitter acceptance and grief that it turned out this way. Even after him trying to make amends and Steve shooting him down again and again, the battle when Steve clasped the EMT into his hands came crashing into his mind, making the hole in his heart worse. Tony closed his stinging eyes, at least this way they would be safe, all of the new Avengers and Steve in charge. For the first time since his teenage years Tony Stark lost all hope and gave up, waiting for the final strike to end him. </p>
<p>You won Steve…you were right all along. </p>
<p>He waited and waited, but it never came, 10 seconds later, 20 seconds later……Tony opened his eyes and they widened in shock. Steve Rogers had put down the shield still kneeling over him with the cuts, bruises and burns from the Iron Man suit. He probably didn’t look any better. Tony blinked his eyes just to be sure, but Steve’s expression only showed sorrow and small disappointment. That was the final straw.</p>
<p>“What are you waiting for?!” Tony shouted, the pounding headache making his ears ring. The weight of the now unpowered suit also crushing his lungs. “End it already…isn’t that what you want?” He ended up whispering due to pure physical inability, eyes blurring, either with tears or the pending loss of consciousness. Steve however still didn’t say anything, his expression still sorrowful but now determined. Tony flinched when Steve moved towards him slightly, stopping him in his tracks. His head was spinning…everything even his thoughts lethargically arranging themselves. Extremis was present but the filtering only gave him a pounding headache.</p>
<p>There was still the ongoing sounds of battle in the background, Tony could just about hear Peter talking his opponents down and Logan’s curses. Oh God Peter…..he wasn’t going to think about that now. There were more pressing things such as what Captain America was going to do to his life. Probably imprison him and take over S.H.I.E.L.D and live happily ever after with his former lover’s niece. Tony surprised himself at the bitter pettiness his thoughts have arrived at. He never denied his jealously…at least to himself anyway.</p>
<p>“Ung…” Tony groaned as he felt someone try to lift the armor slowly but quickly putting him down again at the noise. </p>
<p>“Tony…you’re gonna have to help me here…” what he thought was Steve’s voice echoed in his head.</p>
<p>“Anything for you Steve…” Tony gasped out in his lucidity, “Wanna go to sleep….” </p>
<p>“You can Tony, but first let me get you out of this suit ok?” Came Steve’s gentle tone as if placating a scared animal.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t work like that mister….have to buy me dinner first…” That was Tony’s default response, which he regretted saying at Steve’s trying to keep patient sigh, “you just say the overrides Cap….” His breaths were coming out shuttered, something probably pierced his lung during the fight. He murmured some more, “Don’t tell me you forgot….” Tony groaned at the sharp pain that suddenly came upon him, the world spinning. Tony closed his eyes. Only for the world to shake as if there was an earthquake….only it was Steve shaking him, “Tony! Stay awake!” Tony tried to batt Steve’s hands off but failed, “just leave me alone…..let me die….please….” </p>
<p>“That is not happening on my watch Tony! Manual Override Steve Rogers 34 45 56 67” Steve’s determined voice filtered through and the sounds of unlocking armor falling apart perturbed Tony’s senses. Tony felt, how rigid Steve was as he was picked up gently to avoid jostling his wounds. The full implications of Tony never changing Steve’s override code finally sunk in as Steve muttered, “Shit…That was not very smart of you. Why would you even keep the same code Tony…..” This was more rhetorical but Tony was far too gone and in pain to answer out loud. As his consciousness faded from this surreal moment, there was only one thing Tony thought of.</p>
<p>Because…I love you Steve.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>